nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
April Fools Rules
|season=1 |number=18A |image=AprilFollaa.png |caption= |airdate=September 23, 2016 |production= |writer=Sammie Crowley Whitney Wetta |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=A Novel Idea |next=Cereal Offender }} "April Fools Rules" is the first segment of the eighteenth episode of The Loud House. Summary On the night before April Fool's Day, Lincoln explains to the viewers that every year, Luan sets up merciless pranks all over the house and causes much grief to him, their siblings, and their parents. This year, however, Lincoln plans to stay in his room for the whole day. He calls Clyde to ask if he'd like to come over tomorrow, but he declines, wanting to be left out of Luan's pranking spree. Just then, Lincoln receives a text from Ronnie Anne, saying that she's coming over with a present for him tomorrow. This frightens Lincoln, believing that she will pulverize him if she gets hurt by Luan's pranks. He tries asking Luan to call off her pranks, but she turns him down. That night, Lincoln and the other sisters band together to tie down Luan, trapping her in a cage with her fingers held together by Chinese finger traps. Unfortunately, the next morning, they find that she has escaped and already begun laying her traps. While Lisa dashes off to her bomb shelter (with Lynn Sr. and Rita soon joining her), Lincoln and the other sisters rush back to his room to hide. Lincoln then decides that the best thing he can do to keep Ronnie Anne safe is to set off all the pranks before she arrives. Lincoln manages to set off every prank in the house (with help from Clyde, who willingly offers to de-prank Lori and Leni's room), suffering much damage while Luan cracks jokes at his expense. Eventually, when Ronnie Anne arrives, Lincoln declares to Luan that he only set off all the pranks so his girlfriend wouldn't be harmed. However, Luan gloats that she invited Ronnie Anne over in the first place, and she's here to "deliver the final blow". Ronnie Anne then pulls out a pie, but to Lincoln's surprise, she throws it in Luan's face, because she's touched about him sacrificing his well-being for her safety. She then takes him out for a milkshake, while a proud Luan says that she's a keeper. Meanwhile, Lana ends up eating all of the food that Lincoln had stored in his room, much to the exasperation of the others. Leni nominates herself to go down to the kitchen to get more snacks, but thanks to a series of misleading signs placed by Luan, she ends up going all the way to the city. Later, when the sisters and their parents come out of their shelters in the aftermath, they notice that Leni is missing and all gather in Vanzilla to go get her, only to find that Luan booby-trapped the airbag, splattering them in blue paint, much to their anger. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 2: It Gets Louder External links * Category:April Fool's Day productions